Known dart games have included a microprocessor-controlled dart head having a number of scoring segments. Each of the scoring segments is actuatable by an impact thereon to generate a signal. One such known dart game includes software to determine whether an actuated scoring segment represents a stuck segment by determining whether the segment has remained in a continuously actuated state for a given period of time, such as 700-800 msecs. In this dart game, the microcontroller of the dart head transmits to a main microcontroller a code representing the identity of an actuated segment and an indication of whether the actuated segment is a stuck segment or not. The main microcontroller is then responsive to the information transmitted from the dart head microcontroller for controlling the scoring of the dart game. This known dart game also includes a missed dart detector switch mounted on the dart head. The missed dart detector is responsive to vibration of the dart head by a dart that does not hit a scoring segment, but causes an impact on or vibration of the dart head. The dart head microcontroller is responsive to the actuation of the missed dart detector to transmit a code representing a missed dart, i.e., a dart that is thrown but has missed hitting a scoring segment, to the main microcontroller. The main microcontroller of the dart game is responsive to a total of three dart hits and/or missed darts to transmit a signal to light a player change lamp in order to provide an indication to the players that it is the next player's turn. In order to proceed with the game, a player has to manually actuate a player change switch mounted on the housing of the dart game. In response to the actuation of the player change switch, the game is not responsive to impacts on the dart head for a period of six seconds, for example, to enable the player to remove his darts from the dart head without causing a dart hit to be recognized by the game. After this time period expires, the main microprocessor controller causes a "throw dart" lamp to be lit to indicate that it is ready to score the next player's dart hits.
Other known dart games have included an infrared sensor or the like to detect the proximity of a player to the dart head. Such dart games are responsive to a player's proximity to the game as detected by the sensor by ignoring impacts on the dart head, the game assuming that any impacts which occur during the time that a player is detected in proximity to the sensor are the result of a player removing his darts from the dart head. These known dart games are also responsive to the player proximity sensor to effect an automatic player change feature. Although these games do not require a player to manually actuate a switch in order for the game to recognize a change in the player throwing the darts, the operation of this type of automatic player change feature has been found to malfunction fairly frequently, causing problems in scoring. Further, the addition of the player proximity sensor adds to the cost of the dart game.